


Graduation Day

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series: Past and Present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets a surprise on the day he graduates from the Police Academy.<br/>This story is a sequel to Past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Day

**Author's Note:**

> *The ages used for Jim and Blair are the ones stated in Three point shot for Blair (born in 1969) and Remembrance for Jim. (10 years old in 1972) 
> 
> Thanks OCONN for Mike Hurley's name and thanks to Zerena and Bast for the beta read.

## Graduation Day

by Tiger Moon

Author's disclaimer: Pet Fly owns them, not me, too bad.

* * *

Graduation Day  
Tiger Moon  
Copyright 3/2000 

December 19.1989 

Jim gave one more tug at his formal uniform. The black wool reminded him of the formal uniforms he had to wear during his time in the army. They were just as constricting and uncomfortable. He just had to wear it for a few hours and then he could take it off and relegate it to the back of the closet only to be pulled out when it was needed for show if he was lucky. 

He was about to graduate from the Police Academy. Twenty-seven years old and about to start another career and he really hoped this one lasted longer than the first one he'd thought he'd do forever. But the army had betrayed him. They had left him in Peru and when he came home they had branded him a hero to cover their own mistake of not coming to look for him in the first place. He didn't feel like a hero, he mainly felt tired. He'd stayed in the army long enough to finish the debriefings and out process. He'd used his terminal leave time to go visit Ross and let his best friend know he was still alive and then start at the academy. 

Watching from the side of the stage, Jim saw the families of his fellow cadets as they took their seats. Parents, proud of their precious offspring and eager to see them enter the law enforcement world. He watched with mix of envy and cynicism. There was no one there for him today. No proud father. No proud brother. Those ties in his life had been cut a long time ago. 

* * *

The ceremony had been like any other -- speeches made by politicians, a walk across the platform to receive a certificate, and a swearing in ceremony. Assignments were already given. Jim knew he was to spend six months on the street with Mike Hurley and then he was going to be assigned to Vice. He'd heard through the grapevine that Hurley was the best person for a rookie to go out with. His military career gave him the jump to a special division without having to go through the ranks to get somewhere. His Special Forces training would help him when he entered the world of Vice. At least they would come in useful for something now that he was done with the military. 

Jim smiled at another parent who congratulated him and picked up the drink he'd been nursing since the cocktail party started. He felt another body press up against him and started to move out of the way of the arm that was coming alongside of him to grab an hors d'oeuvre. He didn't get very far when another arm came around the other side of him. Jim felt trapped and suddenly uneasy until a voice whispered in his ear. 

"I'm proud of you, Tiger." 

Jim whirled around, "Ross!" and was immediately pulled into a big hug. 

"Where's mine?" another voice asked. 

"Matt!" Jim whirled and was pulled into another hug, by his friend's lover. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Jim asked when he was released from Matt. 

Ross smacked Jim on the chest. "What do you think we are doing here? You didn't think we'd want to be here? You fool. Of course we wanted to be here." 

"How did you find out?" Jim asked. 

"Me." Another voice from behind him said. 

Jim turned around to see Ross's mother standing behind him. "Kate..." he gave her a hug. It was no stretch of the imagination to see the resemblance between mother and son. They both had the same dark brown hair, olive complexion and chocolate coloured eyes. 

He stood there in the center of his friends reeling from the fact that they showed up for this totally on their own. He was overwhelmed by their outpouring but the little place in his heart that was still untouched by cynicism knew he shouldn't be -- Ross and Kate had _always_ been there for him for as long as he could remember. 

"I'm proud of you, Jimmy." Kate said, wrapping her arm around Jim and leading their little party to a quiet corner. 

Jim started to say something but was shushed by Kate waving him off. 

"Jim Ellison, I have bandaged too many cuts and put ice on too many of your bruises and dried far too many tears for you not to be one of my boys and that isn't going to stop now that you are a grown man. Just you remember that." She said poking him in the chest. 

"Yes, Ma'am..." Jim smiled and turned to Ross, wrapping an arm around him, "So Bro..." 

"Don't Bro me, Jim." Ross said then leaned over and whispered in Jim's ear, "an incestuous relationship is not one I want to have with you." 

Jim choked on his drink and looked to Matt for help, this was not the place for them to be doing this. 

Kate patted his arm, not sure what her son said to Jim but knowing that it had something to do with their relationship. She'd known that the two men had been lovers off and on since they were kids and at one time hoped they would commit to one another but that wasn't in the cards. She looked over at Matthew and smiled. No, Jim and Ross didn't work out but she couldn't be happier with the man her son chose to love forever. 

"Come on, 'boys', let's go to dinner to celebrate." Kate suggested linking her arms with both Jim and Ross, letting Matt walk alongside of Ross. 

* * *

Jim showed Matt and Ross into his small apartment. They had decided to go back to Jim's after their 'family' dinner. It wasn't much of a place but it would do until the back-pay he was owed came through from the Army and then he'd be able to get something better. 

"Jim..." Ross said stopping Jim before he could go into the kitchen to get them all a drink. 

"Yeah," Jim asked turning around. 

Ross grabbed Jim and wrapped his arms around his friend and holding him tight against him. They'd hugged at the reception, but it was the brotherly, manly kind of hug, not the intimate hug they now shared, with their bodies pressed tight together. "I've wanted to do that all day." 

"Me too," said Matt hugging Jim from the other side. 

To Jim, it felt good to be wrapped in their warmth and their love. "Thank you for coming." He whispered against Ross's shoulder loud enough for both men to hear. 

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything, Jim. You should know that." Ross replied, turning so he could gently kiss Jim. 

"I do, but thank you for coming anyway. I was standing there before the ceremony watching as all the parents took their seats knowing..." 

"Shh..." Matt told him. "We know babe, we know, which is why we are here. Of course we are also here to give you a little congratulations gift but if you don't want it we could always go back to the hotel tonight." Matt told Jim as he pressed closer to the other man. 

"A surprise, huh?" Jim asked as he tried to untangle himself from Ross and Matt and failed. 

Ross briefly touched his lips to Jim's, "Yeah, a surprise. You're a smart boy. Figure it out." He pushed his hips toward Jim's allowing his growing erection to brush against Jim's hip. 

"You're going to spoil me," Jim said just as Matt leaned in and kissed him. 

"Good. You deserve to be spoiled a little." Ross said. It was his last word in the subject. He and Matt had talked about this long before they came to Cascade. Matt had rescinded his first declaration about never sharing Jim again, admitting that he'd come to care for Ross's best friend himself and was no longer worried about losing his lover to the now police officer. 

Unwilling to let go of one another, the three men moved down the hallway toward Jim's bedroom in a dance of touching and kissing. Clothes were peeled from their bodies leaving a trail of cotton and wool behind. They stumbled into Jim's room and fell onto Jim's king size bed in a tangled heap of bodies with Jim in the middle. 

Jim was never sure who was kissing him where until Ross gently rolled him over on top of Matt. "Long and slow, Tiger, we are going to make it be long and slow." 

He groaned as he felt Ross's tongue run the full length of his back. He felt his friend part his cheeks and continue downward until he could tickle the puckered opening to Jim's body with his tongue. 

Ross continued to nibble and lick at Jim's backside while Matt caressed Jim's strong back as they kissed. Ross gently prepared his friend before gently sliding his own cock into Jim. 

The three men moved in rhythm together. Ross thrusting into Jim who pushed against Matt. The feel of his cock gliding against Matt's and Ross slowly thrusting in and out of his ass, hitting his prostate with each stroke overwhelmed Jim and he came, groaning against Matt's mouth as they kissed. Both Ross and Matt came soon after Jim did. 

Wrapping his arms around Jim, Ross rolled them off Matt and the three curled together Ross still inside Jim. None of them moved for a long time. Matt held onto both of them caressing whatever part of a body he could reach, not caring if he was caressing his lover or Jim until he drifted off to sleep. 

Morning found them still wrapped together their positions switched but still together and touching. Jim was the first to untangle himself from the others and headed to the shower. He stopped and looked at his bed and the two men lying in the tangled sheets. He'd never expected this, he'd thought the time they had spent together at Ross's in San Francisco would be the only time the three of them would be together. He realised now how wrong he was. 

* * *

"Good morning." Jim greeted Matt as the other man found him in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. 

Matt nodded and walked over to Jim giving him a quick kiss before taking the cup Jim pushed his way, "Mmmm... Now it's a good morning." 

Jim chuckled, "Not a morning person either huh?" he commented. 

Matt shook his head, "Not in the least." 

Reaching out, Jim tugged on a stray lock of Matt's hair, "So what happened to the blonde hair?" 

A chuckle came from behind them, "I hated it so I made him change it back." 

The three of them cuddled together on the sofa, with Ross between Jim and Matt, drinking their coffee between gentle kisses. They were perfectly content and none of them had the desire to take their gentle expressions of love back to bed for another round of love making, to them this was just as good as penetration. 

The call from Ross's mom reminding them they had to be over at her house for lunch before Ross and Matt had to fly back to San Francisco later that day was the only thing that motivated them to move from their position. She seemed to know that her son and his partner never made it to the hotel, choosing instead to stay with Jim. 

_end_


End file.
